Tangled:KLAINE
by KURT-BLAINE.KLAINE16
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been grounded for 18 years because his "mother" Sue Sylvester says the outside world is a dangerous for him. but the day a wanted thief named Blaine Anderson happens to come across Kurt's tower is the day their lives turn upside down. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel has been grounded for 18 years because his "mother" Sue Sylvester says the outside world is a dangerous for him. but the day a wanted thief named Blaine Anderson happens to come across Kurt's tower is the day their lives turn upside down. for they make a deal that Kurt will go outside to see the city on the other side of the woods while he helps Blaine stay out of jail. but what if that deal turns into feelings and the need to protect? will Kurt and Blaine survive or will they be caught? will their feelings get in the way of their deal or will they never tell each other how they feel?

this story is Rated T for now until i know how it will be written fully.

this story is like tangled so yes Kurt is like Rapunzel except the long hair he is himself and Blaine is Flynn Rider.

comment and let me know if i should write it


	2. Chapter 2

so hey it is guys the first chapter of tangled klaine version.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER**_

Kurt sat in the window seal of his bedroom. He looked out and wished he could at least go outside one day, but he knew he was just false hoping there. his mother would never allow it. She says the outside world is a dangerous place for a boy like him. he whistled and a yellow bird came to him Kurt smiled at the bird and said "Hello Pavarotti." the bird tweeted to him. Kurt smiled and walked into his tower. "you know Pavarotti its been 18 years now and i still have never been outside the tower. but i have a feeling like this is going to change one day." Kurt walked over to his bed and lied down. he started to hum then sang

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_  
_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_  
_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?**_  
_**You lost the love**_  
_**I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live, half-alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
_**If I am anywhere to be found**_  
_**But I have grown too strong**_  
_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**I learned to live, half-alive **_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright**_  
_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_  
_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_  
_**Cause you broke all your promises**_  
_**And now you're back**_  
_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**Don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

Then he heard a noise coming from down stairs. he got up and quickly grabbed his bat. he creep over to the stairs and looked down to see a shadow.

He gripped the bat tight then slide down the handle and swung the bat. But before he hit anything it was stopped. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel don't you dare hit me with that!" kurt stepped back and let it go. he almost hit his mother with a bat. "I'm sorry i thought you were something else ."

"like what your damn bird friend!" Sue was furious. she saw kurt backing up from her she sighed then said "now look I'm sorry i shouldn't have yelled at you. you were doing what i told you do so I'm sorry." kurt let out a breath then walked toward her.

"So mother I was thinking since i was turning 18 in like three days from now." kurt looked at his feet hoping she would say yes to him.

sue looked up and said "impossible i know your birthday. you still have like four to five years till you turn 18." kurt looked at her and said

"no im turning 18 in a few days from now."

sue shrugged and walked into the kitchen. kurt knew he had to ask or he would never know if he can. sue looked at him and saw he was holding something back

"will you just spit it out already i hate it when you do this."

kurt took a breath then said

"i was wondering if there was anyway I could go outside this time for my birthday."

sue stopped and said

**"what?"**

kurt looked at her and said

**"i want to go outside."**

sue gritted her teeth and said plainly

**"no."**

kurt looked at her in shock

**"but.."**

**"no buts kurt i said no and thats final we will never have this conversation again."**

kurt gritted his teeth and stood his ground.

**"you cant keep me here forever."**

sue looked at him in disgust

**"yes i can you are never leaving this tower EVER"**

she turned on her heels and walked off leaving kurt standing there in tears.

* * *

_**hey guys **_

_**so there it is the first chapter of Tangled.**_

_**cant wait to see your comments.**_

_**nickey**_


End file.
